


An unintentional friend

by Blue_Red_and_Yellow



Series: Secondary colors [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Drama, Attempted Murder, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Conflicting morals, Dark Past, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at story telling :D, Mind Manipulation, Multiverse, Music, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Rated For Violence, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Self-Doubt, Temporary Character Death, Underfell is a horrible place, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, kill or be killed world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Red_and_Yellow/pseuds/Blue_Red_and_Yellow
Summary: I look straight into the flower's eyes, smiling as the confused look became that of realization as his repressed memories come flooding in. Filled with relief as he didn't hate me, I finally say my peace."Hello Flowey, it's great to see you again."*Basically a story of how a certain flower unknowingly gains the favor of a vary powerful being.*
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) & Original Character(s), maybe Asgore/Toriel
Series: Secondary colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545415
Kudos: 12





	1. The Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,
> 
> For the few of you that read the previous story I had written before I deleted it, don't worried this is the same story but more or less told from Flowey's perspective. I thought telling it this way would help make the story clearer.
> 
> With that being said I hope you enjoy!

Waking up in the morning was so annoying. All Flowey wanted to do was sleep or more precisely, go _back_ to sleep and the tall skeleton’s yelling wasn’t helping.

“SANS, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF BONES, GET UP!!!”

The yelling could be heard all around the house letting no one sleep in. Flowey groaned in frustration making Frisk giggled as they pick up his flower pot with him inside. Out of annoyance he tried to tear off the blood red bow that was tied to his pot, but only managed to tire himself out.

“The mountain not going anywhere, why do we have to get there so early!?” Flowey whined in Frisk’s hold. The sound only earned him a sympathetic smile as he was taken to the living room, right by the front door.

The monsters have been on the surface for eight months and were now finally allowed residents in the human city. At first, when they came out of the mountain, they had been chased away by the police. The humans thought they were demons coming to consume their souls.

Which is weird since they had long forgotten SOULs were real. But really who could blame them? It was a kill or be killed world beneath the mountain, all monsters looked like they’ve been through hell and back. Which they have.

After that first incident, the “demons” were forced to stay by the mountain, not allowed anywhere near the towns or cities. Being kept in yet another confined space was infuriating to say the least. But the sight of the stars and sun were more than enough to quell that. By the mountain’s side, the monsters stayed in makeshift tents, building them closer and closer to the city.

As they did this Frisk, the newly appointed monster ambassador, and King Asgore tried to get monsters citizenship and rights. The country was split in two; one pro monsters and the other against them. Things got so bad that the president had to come down personal to defuse the situation.

When everything was finally settled new homes were built to accommodate the new population. Although, there was a bit of a dispute as of where to put the aquatic monsters. The humans did not fancy the idea of releasing them into the ocean, were they could roam without any supervision. But neither did the idea of building a trillion dollar fish tank, not to mention how expensive that would cost to maintain. This wasn’t even tackling the question of how they were going to get them out of the mountain in the first place.

This dilemma threw a monkey wrench into things. Making monster’s integration into society all the more slower but after a quick solution was delivered by the royal scientist, Alphys did things calm down again.

Every Monster was on edge during the gray in between of possible freedom and war. Papyrus and the rest of the royal guard were running up walls trying to contain rowdy monsters while Undyne had her hands full protecting the king, queen and ambassador from any aggressive human. New rules were set in place for magic unfortunately. They could use it in designated areas, or in self-defense only. But this did not deter the passionate and slightly unhinged Mettaton from taking the media by storm. Still, the relations between monsters and humans was strained at best.

Eventually, Frisk went to live with Toriel with their flower companion; in a house by a lake not too far from town. Asgore on the other hand, was still on rough ground with Toriel. She still hasn’t forgiven him, she can’t bear it, not when she sees the blood of each child that walked through her home on his hands. For Asgore, as much as he loves her, can’t ignore what she's done. She left him, she abandon her kingdom in its time of need, she'd shown weak-

“ABOUT TIME YOU GOT OFF YOUR TAILBONE!!”Papyrus yells at sans, who was taking his time coming down the stairs.

Right that brings us to now. Well even tho Frisk lives with Toriel they stayed the night with the skelebros to wake up early, and get a head start to the mountain. Which wasn’t that necessary but Papyrus said they were going to be their all day. So who were they to judge?

Speaking of judges, Sans finally picked up the pace after seeing the dark tint in his brother’s eyes. Once he hastily put his shoes on they began making their way to the mountain.

The hike up was a rather pleasant one, even if Frisk climbed up for reasons they would never speak aloud. After awhile, they came to a clearing. To the right was a cliff, which provided a beautiful view of the surrounding area and to the left was a large cave entrance that lead miles into the mountain. The cave was the entrance of the Underground, monster’s once home/prison.

Although now it was just a glorified hole in the earth. Humans were prohibited from going inside and monsters hated the place. Therefore it was almost completely empty, except for the occasional visit from an animal or monster needing to retrieve something. Most monsters took anything of value during the first week of freedom.

Papyrus did not get this luxury, however, as soon as the barrier was broken he was sent to patrol the outside area; make sure it was safe. But this was only half of the story.

Frisk, stood near the edgy, looking out over the trees. Flowey had a faces of longing and grief, that match Frisk’s. This was it, this was where Chara left them.


	2. The Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing sad things in fun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is setting up a story to time consuming?
> 
> All I what to do is skip till I get to the good part!!

Chara had been awoken by Frisk’s DETERMINATION, when they had fallen. The ghost child’s presents had nearly given Frisk a heart attack. They almost made them _speak_, impressive I know. The world might have died from shock alone.

When Asgore declared war on the humans for the death of his children, Toriel filled with grief and heartbreak took her child's body and fled to the Ruins. She buried them below the flower bed, where the sun came in like a spotlight from the surface.

Chara’s SOUL was DETERMINATION, but it also became a part of Asriel’s SOUL when it was absorbed. It is said that a monster’s SOUL is made of love and compassion while a humans SOUL didn’t need such things to survive, only the will to live. In the end, though, none of that mattered, because their SOUL shattered along with Asriel’s body when they came stumbling back in through the barrier.

The last thing Chara remembered of humans were their angry faces as they attack, and what they had done to them before they fell into the Underground. So to wake up to see another human was almost as shocking as it was for Frisk to see a living ghost.

Even with that rocky start, Chara began to help the human through the Underground, translating languages and guiding them around puzzles, with assistance from Flowey, of course. They became partners or perhaps they were a goofy version of Team Rocket. I think Flowey would make a great Meowth.

Their journey, however, was in no way easy. To find Asriel in such a state was heartbreaking, to know that their parents had split up was SOUL-crushing, to know that six _children_ had been killed because of them… because of their stupid plan…

There were no words to describe the pain that collected in their chest, the lump in their throat, the pounding like agony that sounded off in their head. It had been too much, knowing how much pain they caused. It was too much.

Slowly after each reLOAD and SAVE they began to talk less, they made themselves visible less, only coming out to add the occasional comment. Which left most of the guiding to Flowey.

Asriel, had long since gotten over it, his only concern now was staying alive and something else. He always seemed to have this vague sense that everything would turn out okay.

In the world of the Underground, however, this kind of belief, this hopefulness would have been seen as weakness. A flaw that needed to be _weeded_ out and destroyed.

That at least, were the lies monsters were fed by their king. After his children’s death, his beloved wife disappeared, leaving him alone in his grief... and he _drowned_ in it.

The Underground was not exactly the kindest place to begin with but one could at least say "I Love You” without the fear of losing the person they said it to.

The king wasn't supposed to show emotion, otherwise his people would think he’d gone soft and try to take the throne for themselves. Unfortunately his wife had, which left a seed of doubt in his people’s eyes. ‘His wife was weak so why wouldn’t he?’ His people thought.

While true, Asgore was emotionally devastated but if anything that made him stronger. His patience had decreased and he cared less for restraint. He was also a boss monster on top of that, which were stronger than normal monster without any training needed, but Asgore _did_ have training. He had been in the war, killing something was no more difficult than breathing. Therefore keeping up his image was more to protect his people rather than himself. The less people thought he was week the less he’d have to _effortlessly_ kill.

That was easier said than done. Asgore was alone, there was no one he trusted enough to talk to. The unreleased emotions raged inside of him, but he could not let them out, less he wanted to kill his entire staff. There was never time to cry, there was never time to move on, there was only seething rage.

The aggression spilled into his way of ruling, gradually corrupting the kingdom he was raised to protect. It seeped into the hearts- no, the SOULs of his citizens making them just a little bit more aggressive and if history is anything to go by, it’s that anger needs to be _fed_.

Crime rates begin to rise, the average LV for a citizen rose from two to five. Now of course, none of this happened overnight, this happened over centuries. A boss monster lives almost indefinitely, unless they have a child, where their energy would go to their offspring giving them natural aging. But Asgore’s long life only served as a reminder of what he had lost. It gave his demons time to warp his heart into something unrecognizable.

For the more horrendous crimes, the accused would be brought before the king for judgment. Sadly, he was in no condition to properly carry out a trial, at least without it ending in execution. What he needed was a judge. A middle man between life and death. what he got, however, was a short, slightly chubby bag of bones.

Said bag of bones was currently being reprimanded noisily, by his younger brother about some nonsense, that Frisk and Flowey weren’t paying attention to. They were too busy reminiscing the past.

Which brings us back to Chara. Their reawakening had only been temporary. Their presence only surviving off the little DETERMINATION that was left in their body. Meaning, they only had so much time before they had to leave, course they never told Frisk or Flowey this. After hundreds of deaths and reLOADs, finally convincing monsters that mercy wasn't a weakness and they were set free, did that time run out.

Frisk could still vividly remember the look on their face as they said their final words.

“_Thank you for fixing my mistakes. Thank you for giving them the peace I failed to bring._”

They had taken a deep breath they didn’t need before continuing.

“_C-can you promise me something?_”

Frisk, who at the time, had no idea what Chara was getting at, hesitated before nodding.

“_Can you look after Asriel for me?_”

It was still morning, so the sun was still on the other side of the mountain, casting the side they were currently on in shadow. Flowey sighed as Frisk turned away from the ledge and made their way over to the skeleton brothers, who had just finished their one-sided argument.

Together they entered the hated mountain.


	3. The Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that place over there?
> 
> Yup, sure do.
> 
> Then you remember how we also died there as well!
> 
> ... Why... why do you sound happy about that?
> 
> I don't know!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waring this chapter and most likely the ones to follow will contain description of violence.*
> 
> So don't say you were never given a heads up!
> 
> Also I think I'll try to keep the chapter size to at least a thousand words.

It was almost nostalgic, walking through the Underground again. To finally see things for their true beauty. During Frisk’s time in the cavern they were constantly hunted for their SOUL. That left little time to enjoy the sights. It was weird walking at their own leisure right by places they once had to fight for their life, to continually prove their right to live.

It had taken a lot to convince monsters. Most monsters killed Frisk and Flowey on sight, never giving them time to react. It was always attack first ask questions later. Sometimes it was so sudden that they never even saw the monster before their SOUL was shattered.

When in came to an encounter, ACTing was only half the battle. It was also knowing were the monster was before they attacked (they dealt with one to many surprise ambushes) and memorizing their attack patterns.

It became even harder if the monster had colored attacks. It was a neverending nightmare. Every minute of existing was _live, die, repeat_. It took forever just to get past Papyrus let alone Undyne and don’t even get Frisk started on... Sans…

Frisk unknowingly looked over at him. His usual relaxed smile plastered on his face but behind it was something Frisk couldn’t quite put their finger on. You wouldn’t think it from the way he carried himself that he was light on his feet and welded very powerful magic. Frisk and Flowey could even say his magic was the most powerful in the underground. Second by only his own brother, Undyne, and the king himself.

Although why he was that powerful he would never say and if brought up in a conversation he would change the subject with a badly placed pun or threat. Flowey had warned Frisk of how dangerous he could be if he actual applied himself. But if asked how he knew this, he would say he didn’t really know. It had been clear from the beginning that Sans and Flowey had _never_ met before. Flowey had met Sans at the same time Frisk did.

“To be honest I don’t know _how_ I know this, I just ...do? Now stop asking me already, it’s getting annoying!” Flowey once said when he still had the nerve to answer. Frisk may or may not have bugged Flowey into giving them a more detailed answer, much to Chara’s amusement.

In Frisk’s opinion Sans and Flowey were easily the most mysterious people they knew. Well aside from that ……………………………

Momentary Frisk stops, bring their hand up to their forehead, trying to rub the headache away. But it’s gone as soon as it starts and Frisk resumes walking as if nothing happened.

What were we talking about? Sans… Yes…? We were talking about Sans... yes. We _were_ talking about Sans.

Frisk came to know of his power in a way that they wish didn’t happen. It wasn’t Frisk’s fault it happen like that, they were frustrated with the constant pain and exhaustion. Chara more than Frisk, Flowey on the other hand, did nothing but cower, as he was wrapped tightly around Frisk’s arm. They couldn’t get past Undyne and nothing they said could convince her to **stop**.

ReLOAD, after reLOAD, after reLOAD, after r e L O A D. It became madness, an eternal loop of pain and then death. Every attempt to negotiate or flee was met with the sharp point of a spear, cutting in Frisk’s flesh like paper. The electric pain that would fill Frisk’s body like a water balloon was still fresh in their mind.

At least that's what pain used to be. It used to be something scary and well, painful. Something any normal person would want to avoid if possible. But now such sensation was numb and gave a faint tingly feeling. It was all Frisk could feel when something hurt them. Pain was never felt the same after the _incident_.

It started after one particularly frustrating death. They had finally gotten to the sign to Hotland. Frisk could see it in the distance, they just needed to get a little farther--

Frisk SOUL turned green and a rain shower of edged points fell onto their body skewering both them and Flowey to the floor while Chara was helpless to do anything but watch. Undyne had slowly made her way toward them, the smugness could be heard in the echo of her boots.

“Fuhfuhfuhfuh, it appears for all your “talk” of MERCY, you’ve come under mine, punk.”

The demented fish lady said as she came with in feet of Frisk’s bleeding body. Flowey groaned meekly into the floor. One of his petals had been pinned to the ground, effectively making him face _plant_ into the earth. Frisk couldn’t do anything but watch and wait silently for their inevitable demise. All of Frisk’s limbs were either broken or speared to the cold stone underneath them.

“You really are not much of a talkier are you?”

Frisk was mute, so all they could do was focused on breathing. Wishing the land fish would hurry up and get this over with. But instead she continued to talk prolonging the experience. Frisk could feel themselves going dizzy, their blood pooling around them like ketchup sauce.

“I was promised a battle worthy of the ages. According to Alphys’ _historical_ videos humans are supposed to be strong. The “battle” we just had could barely be called a game of chase.” There was a small pause as Undyne collected their thoughts. “ Are you some kind of _runt_?”

Frisk was no longer paying attention, their vision was blurry. It became hard to focus on anything other than the blood that was getting into their eyes and filling their nose. Everything else was irrelevant. Flowey was completely silent either he was too scared to move or already dead; _lucky_.

Normal finding flowey in such a state would have been counserning and demand a quick reLOUD but considering the current situation, it was envied. In the position Frisk was in, they could not see the look on Chara’s face. How their eyes were filled with a burning desire. They were filled with HATE. It wasn’t directed at Frisk or Flowey by any means, but at monster kind.

“If that’s the case then perhaps I’m doing humanity and monsters a favor” the LOVE driven psycho remarked with a wicked laugh, “by getting rid of you.”

Liquid HATE began to spilled from Chara’s eyes as Undyne formed another spear and brought it down onto Frisk’s head. Repeatedly lifting it up only to smash it back down with a disturbing crack and slosh of fluids. Then with one final blow...

A SOUL shattered and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you seen the movie live, die, repeat?
> 
> Because I think that its premise perfectly describes how Frisk feels about this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques will be appreciated!!
> 
> Almost forgot to mention none of the characters belong to me other than the "unintentional friend"


End file.
